Team RWB Ace Attornies
by superfunnelc
Summary: When Yang Xiao Long has her day in court it is up to her team to defend her.


"You have to believe me!" Yang pleaded, "He attacked me!"

"That's enough out of you." The soldier ordered, "You've done enough damage."

"But!" Yang said before a rifle's butt made contact with the back of her head and knocked her unconscious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is the fourteenth time I've seen that video and I still cannot believe what I seeing!" Professor Goodwitch took off her glasses, "This is not the Yang Xiao Long we know!"

"I am aware of this Glenda and I will be talking to her." Ozpin sipped his coffee, "This incident can tip the scales against us. We must be cautious." He set the mug on his desk.

"The people will not stand for Yang remaining in the tournament!" Ironwood adjusted his tie.

"Yes, that is a given, however, will they settle for her only being disqualified? They may demand a trial, and unfortunately we will have to give them one." Ozpin walked over to a painting of Beacon's emblem and removed the painting revealing a safe, "This should tell us what we need." He entered the combination.

"What the hell is that?" Qrow peered into the safe which contained a test tube rack with ten tubes of different colored liquids.

"Gifts from former students, reptilian Faunus can be master apothecaries." He took a vial of white liquid out and shut the safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Like I said before: I did nothing wrong!" Yang shouted and banged her fist on the metal table that was in front of her. No one was in the room with her Yang just felt like screaming. The door soon opened revealing Ozpin with a tray of cookies and milk.

"Hello Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin entered the room and set the cookies and milk down on the table, "I'm just here to get your side of the story, you don't have to talk." Ozpin sat opposite of Yang.

"Thanks Professor, I can always rely on you." She smiled a bit before starting to eat the cookies and drink the milk.

"That's my job Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said as yang finished the milk, "Now, what happened in the arena?"

Yang sighed, "I was walking away from Mercury when all of a sudden he launched an attack at me and I defended myself."

Ozpin nodded, "Thank you Miss Xiao Long, this will go a long ways with your defense." Ozpin stood up.

"My defense?"

"Yes, your defense. You have been disqualified from the tournament." Ozpin sighed, "The people are also pushing for a trial and we have no choice but to give them one, I'm sorry." He stood up, "You are to remain under dorm arrest until the end of the trial." Ozpin left the room as Yang broke down in tears.

"Was all of that needed?" Ironwood intercepted Ozpin as he walked down the corridor.

"Yes, now we know that she did not act with malicious intentions." He said.

"Can we trust that truth serum?"

'Of course, I trust the huntsman that made it with my life." Ozpin said as Yang was escorted back to her dorm.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Don't worry Yang; I'll get the best lawyers I can get my hands on!" Weiss started to tap furiously on her scroll.

"A trial? They cannot be serious?" Blake sighed.

"They are, but Ozpin didn't sound happy when he told me." Yang said as she lied on her bed.

"Hello, this is Weiss Schnee I am calling to ask if you would… What? You won't? But I have not even asked what… You already heard? You saw the fight live… I see, thank you anyways." Weiss sighed and dialed lawyer after lawyer but they all said the same thing, "Well, I guess we have to settle for a public defender."

"No way!" Ruby exclaimed, "We will be Yang's defense team!"

"I appreciate the sentiment sis, but you guys would just get a bad rep for trying to defend me." Yang sighed.

Blake smiled, "We don't care Yang, we are your teammates. We would go to the ends of the Earth for you."

Yang smiled back, "Alright then, thank you girls."

"Yay! Team RWBY defense lawyers!" Ruby jumped up and down.

"Actually it would only be team RWB." Blake shrugged.

"I don't care! We need to prepare! We need evidence! We need witness! We need suits!" Ruby slammed her fist against the wall, "Owie."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Welcome everyone to the S.S Monochrome Bumblebee the pride of Atlas' air force. I am your courtroom commentator along with my partner Professor Port!"

"Thank you Doctor, now as many of you recall several days ago Yang Xiao Long brutally attacked Mercury Black without provocation. We will be giving you a play by play of Xiao Long's date with justice!"

"Thank you Professor! It appears that the defense is now entering the courtroom! Leading the defense is Ruby Rose, the head of team RWBY and sister to the suspect!"

"I don't know if we should be calling her suspect Doctor. We both saw what she did!"

"Innocent until proven guilty by a jury of her peers my old friend. Now we also see Ms. Weiss Schnee and Ms. Blake belladonna are taking part in the defense of their compatriot! Very loyal to their friend! I like to see that in my students! Now we can see many important faces in the courtroom today! General Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin, Qrow, and Tai Yang just to name a few! Never before have I seen so many skilled fighters in one room. The air is thick with tension ladies and gentlemen!"

"That's right Doctor! We now see the prosecution entering the courtroom. It appears that the prosecution is being led by none other than Winter Schnee! This just got interesting ladies and gentlemen! We now have a sister versus sister battle!"

"Winter?! How could you?" Weiss furrowed her brow at her sister.

"I'm doing my job. General Ironwood selected me as the prosecutor." Winter sighed and took her seat.

"Now the only person that has not arrived is the judge! Professor Port, do you have any guesses about who will be presiding over this case?"

"Well considering that this is such a high profile case I would have to put my money on Judge Gregory Ramsey."

"And you are correct my friend! Here we see the judge, the ever impartial Judge Greg Ramsey. One of the best judges in the region! Now it is time for the prosecution to make their opening remarks, let us watch!"

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury." Winter began to walk towards the jury box, "I am a fan of this wonderful festival just as many of you are. I personally was shocked when I the blatant assault of a competitor by Yang Xiao Long after their match. I urge you to convict this hooligan and preserve the sanctity of the Vytal Festival! Thank you." Winter returned to her seat.

"A decisive and swift opening statement by Winter Schnee! Let us see how Ruby Rose counters!"

Ruby smiled and stood up and walked over to the jury's box, "People of the jury, I am likely the least qualified person to be speaking to you today, however, I am so that means you have to listen to me no matter what I say. I will prove to you at my sister did not commit any crime even though we all saw what happened at the stadium! I am confident that I can somehow convince you to find my sister innocent! Thank you." Ruby returned to her seat as the rest of her team hung their heads.

"I am doomed." Yang muttered.

The judge looked over at Winter, "Ms. Schnee the prosecution may present their evidence."

"Thank you, your honor." Winter got a remote out from her desk and pressed a button causing a screen to lower from the ceiling, "Ladies and gentlemen this is the footage from that fateful day."

"Objection!" Ruby banged her fist on her desk.

"On what grounds Ms. Rose?" The judge asked.

"Um, how do we know that video was not tampered with?!" Ruby pointed to Winter.

"Overruled. You may proceed Ms. Schnee." The judge sighed.

"Thank you. Now as you can all see, Ms. Xiao Long brutally assaults Mr. Black." Winter smirked, "Which leads me to my next exhibit. The prosecution calls Mercury Black to the stand!"

Blake sighed as Mercury was wheeled into the courtroom with his allegedly broken leg in a full cast up to his waist.

"Oh, the pain!" Mercury groaned a bit.

"Objection your honor!" Blake shouted, "The prosecution is trying to garner sympathy for Mercury with theatrics!"

"Granted. Ms. Schnee, please have Mr. Black be quiet." The judge sighed and made a few notes.

"Of course your honor." She grumbled as Mercury was set up in the witness box, "Mr. Black can you describe what happened on the day of the incident?"

"Well, Yang had just beaten me and as I was sitting on the ground she came up and broke my leg!" Mercury dapped his eyes with a tissue.

"That's not what happened and you know it you little bug!" Yang screamed.

"Order in the court!" The judge banged his gavel, "The defendant will refrain from any more outburst or I will charge you in contempt of court!'

Winter smirked, 'That is all Mr. Black." She returned to her seat as Blake strode towards Mercury.

"How are you doing Mercury?" Blake smiled.

"My leg is broken and my career is ruined." He groaned.

"I see, when you were transported out of the arena, tell me; what hospital did you go to?" Blake looked him in the eyes.

"I was taken to Vale General Hospital." He sighed.

"And did you have X-rays taken?"

"Yes I did."

"Does the prosecution have those X-rays on hand?" Blake turned towards Winter.

"That we do." Winter took several X-rays from her briefcase and handed them to Blake.

"Thank you." She held the X-rays to the light, "Now, yesterday I inquired as to Mr. Black's condition at several nearby hospitals, Vale General being one of them. I soon came across a peculiar conundrum, Mr. Black was not admitted to Vale General Hospital! The defense presents the theory that Mr. Black is part of a conspiracy to imprison Yang Xiao Long!" She walked over to Weiss who handed her several documents, "These documents contain sworn statements from staff at Vale General Hospital. The staff say that you were never admitted with a broken leg! Your honor, the defense would like this case thrown out on the basis of perjury by the alleged victim!"

"Granted, bailiff please take Mr. Black into custody. Ms. Xiao Long, the charges against you are hereby dismissed, you are free to go." The judge banged his gavel.

"Unbelievable ladies and gentlemen! That was an incredible turn of events! Quite the deus ex machina, wouldn't you agree Peter?"

"Indeed!"

Yang smiled and hugged her team, "Thank you, all of you. Especially you Blake."

"It was nothing Yang, you are my partner in battle and life." Blake smiled and kissed Yang.

"All right people, this is getting corny enough! Let's go celebrate!" Ruby cheered much to the agreement of all.

THE END


End file.
